A Father's Worry
by be my escape1
Summary: Charlie came home to find a note from Bella saying she had gone for a walk with Edward. Then she didn't return. Charlie's POV on Ch 3 of New Moon. One Shot


A**/N This is just my thoughts on what Charlie was thinking during Chapter 3 of New Moon. I am not sure if I got Charlie quite right though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon.**

* * *

It was a night I would never forget, the night I came home and found a note from Bella, _Going for a walk with Edward, up the path. Back soon, B. _At first there was nothing unusual about Bella spending time with Edward but it was getting late and there was no sign of her. It was starting to get dark so I called the Cullen's. I know I was being slightly overprotective but something didn't feel right. To my surprise no one answered at the Cullen's. So I figured I'd try the hospital. Carlisle had to be working late, which would explain it. When I called the hospital I spoke with Dr. Gerandy only to find out that the Cullen's were gone. Gone, which meant Bella couldn't be with Edward and I worried even more. I called all of Bella's friends no had heard from her.

Bella could be so fragile and she loved him that was clear, where could she be? What would this do to my little girl? I had to find her before anything bad happened. I went out to the path to look for her myself but she was no where to be seen. I felt my panic level rise dramatically. The woods were no place for Bella. What if she fell and got hurt? What if she was lying somewhere unconscious? She was so accident prone anything could have happened. I was unsure of what to do next. I was the chief of police so I did the only thing I knew how, I called for help. I set up a search party. I had to find Bella. I knew what she must be feeling I remember all to well what it was like to lose the one person you love. I just hope Bella handled it better than I did. I buried my personal pain in order to find my daughter.

I called Billy and he sent up three boys from La Push but not Jacob. I called Mr. Newton. He and Mike came and they had called Mr. Weber. Before I knew it, half the town had shown up to help search for Bella. We searched for what seemed like an eternity with no sign of her. What could Edward have done to my poor, sweet Bella? I swear if that boy ever set foot back in this town I would tell him exactly what I thought of this. I had to find Bella first, she was the priority. My anger was something to be dealt with later.

The night was getting darker and deeper; there was still no sign of her. I had started to wonder if she had run off with Edward. I couldn't believe that she would do such a thing but love has a strange power sometimes. Teenage love especially. I am sure Bella thinks she loves him enough to run away with him but they hardly know each other. She had to be here somewhere. Sam emerged from the woods carry something. Bella, my dear daughter, was lying limp in his arms.

"I've got her," he bellowed.

"What's happened? Is she hurt?" Panic showed plainly in my voice. This could not be happening. What will Renee say; Bella has been here less than a year. After everything that happened in Phoenix last spring and now this. I have let her down so many times.

"No, I don't think she's hurt. She just keeps saying 'He's gone.'"

He's gone. Bella could be so much like Renee but right now all I saw was me. The crumpled being that Sam carried toward me was exactly what I looked like all those years ago.

"Bella, honey are you all right?" The worry was clear in my voice. I wish I could hide it better to comfort her in some way.

"Charlie?" She barely spoke the word.

"I'm right here, baby." I took her in my arms. I needed to get her home safely. I wasn't totally prepared for the weight of Bella in my arms but she needed the safety of family right now.

"Maybe I should hold on to her." Sam suggested concerned about me dropping Bella. But I had to do this. Bella was my responsibility. I had to be there for her.

"I've got her."

I carried Bella home. She was soaking wet from being in the rain, I feared she might catch cold. I placed Bella on the couch even though she protested. It didn't matter if the couch got wet. Dr. Gerandy needed to look at her. I needed to know she was ok. Dr. Gerandy asked Bella several times if she was hurt but she didn't seem to be. Bella kept insisting that she just got lost but something didn't settle right with me. She just seemed dazed. Dr. Gerandy concluded that she was just tired and that sleep was the best thing for her. I spoke with Dr. Gerandy after Bella fell asleep. I needed to know why the Cullen's left. Evidently Carlisle had received an offer from a hospital in LA and they had to leave. They could have had the decency to warn me of what was going on. How could they just leave? How could he destroy her so easily?

I didn't want to wake Bella. She needed to regain her strength so I settled myself down next to her in the arm chair for the night. I didn't want to leave her alone. I still wasn't sure how much damage had been done. I worried so much about her. I hoped she could bounce back.

After that night Bella didn't seem to get better. For the first week she laid in bed. I didn't know what to do. I remember what it was like when Renee left. I moped and even cried a few times. Bella didn't cry and that worried me. I don't know too much about teenage girls but I knew in this instance a teenage girl would cry. Any person who went through so much, who lost love would cry. Bella just lay in bed not crying or eating. I had to do something. So I called Renee. Maybe there were too many memories here, that's why she wasn't functioning. Renee showed up and it had been the first time I had seen her in years. This was almost as difficult as what Bella was going through. I just didn't know what to do for her anymore, Renee was going to take her back to Florida. There were no memories to haunt her there. She would be better or so I thought. Renee and I were trying to pack Bella's things and let her know she would be leaving Forks when she went crazy. It was the first time I had seen any life in my daughter for a whole week. Bella was finally awake. She screamed, she cried it was unlike her in everyway but at least she was doing something. Bella refused to leave. She wanted to stay and even though the reasons weren't clear I didn't mind. I had grown use to living with her and I would've been sad to see her go. I thought this was the turning point.

For weeks Bella lived like a ghost. She functioned daily by going to school, eating and cooking dinner but nothing brought her joy. She never smiled or did anything with her friends. I remember a time when I wasn't much different when Renee left taking Bella with her. I wish I could share this with her but I don't know if it would help. I honestly don't know what to do for her anymore. But if that boy ever comes back he will answer for this. I wish I could know what he said to her, what really happened in the woods but I fear asking her. I worry that bringing it up will cause her to relive all the pain of the last few weeks. I keep telling myself that she has to get better; she can't be a ghost forever.


End file.
